Microfic abc
by sinadino
Summary: This is a series of short notes between Hermione and Minerva – just some fun for me to play  a little sort of mention of sort of bondage … though..whatever it is it is all in your own heads ;   betaed by Nat


Microfic abc

This is a series of short notes between Hermione and Minerva – just some fun for me to play

a little sort of mention of sort of bondage … though..whatever it is it is all in your own heads ;) Huge thanks to the awesome Nat for betaing this for me you're the best!

there are a few words that are underlined and in italics - those are supposed to have a line through them but apparently isn't either possible on this platform - or I haven't found that particular feature yet so... yeah... hope you get the meaning of what I wanted to say in there

* * *

><p><strong>A annoyed<strong>

Mione I'd greatly appreciate it if you could refrain from calling me "Kitten" in the presence of first years!

**B busted**

Kitten, I know it was you! Never ever dare to sabotage my class like this EVER again!

**C courage**

While I admire your courage I can't help to question your sanity. Really sneaking into my private rooms and covering the sheets with catnip. Really, Mione?

**D dare**

Oh I dare you to punish me for that, Kitten.

**E effective**

I think that punishment has proven to be quite effective don't you think little mouse?

**F fright**

This was just mean! While I knew that you wouldn't _really_ harm me in mouse form, Hedwig wasn't quite so courteous.

**G guilty**

I can't express how sorry I am. I really didn't expect Hedwig to chase you.

**H hostage**

I am not letting you go, Kitten. I plan to keep you for the rest of our lives!

**I isolation**

Mione, I can't do this anymore. You have to come back. Or at least take me with you? Two weeks apart is just too much.

**J jealousy **

Kitten, I told you that I am yours. There is no reason to be jealous – of Ron of all people. So, as I don't know what curse you used could you please help him with the removal of his tail?

**K kite**

If I'm not writing clearly it is entirely your fault. Really, spiking my ginger newts with catnip! I thought I showed you already_ how much I love this _that these kinds of actions will have a need for _rewards_ punishment.

**L leash**

Minerva, this is your only warning. Do not touch me like that in public! And not in a restaurant of all places. Now I'll never be able to go there again!

If you do I'll make sure you won't be able to change back out of your animagus form while I lead you through the classes on a leash!

**M magic**

Believe me, Mione, there is no such spell to keep me where I wouldn't want to be.

**N nod**

So does that mean you wanted me to take you out on a leash around the lake? Dear Kitten, I would never have guessed. I think I am going to have to do some shopping...

**O outrageous**

Of all the things you could do... I... how... We really need to talk about boundaries.

**P PMS**

Oh Kitten, don't be mad. Is it the time of the month already?

**Q queen**

Drama queen!

**R resistance**

Kitten, you know you can't resist me why do you try?

**S safeword**

Meet me in the dungeon for a very needed discussion. Tonight, 7 o clock. Be punctual. Safeword is dog.

Headmistress M. McGonagall

**T tease**

Goddess, to tease me like that... I'm sure there is a law against this.

When will you take it off? Soon please?

Your very obedient pupil

**U urgent**

Mione, I am impressed by your... willingness. It seems your need for release is quite urgent.

However, I have decided it might do you good if I kept you locked up like this for a little longer.

**V vague**

Your time frame is a little vague. Please, please, tell me we'll meet tonight and you'll free me?

**W wielding**

My, my. You wield your tongue with quite the accuracy. I can't help wondering why that was. I do hope you're able to restrain yourself despite being free.

**X X-ray**

I swear your gaze in the great hall can see through everything. Tease!

**Y yield**

Oh, I shall yield to your need Hermione. Are you free tonight?

**Z zealous **

Of course – I just swapped duty with Filius. You shall be mine tonight. You had better be prepared to serve me adequately.


End file.
